A Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) display has developed for decades, its technical structure principle limits its further development, and several major inherent shortcomings of a vacuum cathode ray tube renders it more and more difficult for the CRT display to satisfy the higher requirements of consumers to the display. At this time, a flat panel display emerges as a new force, and a liquid crystal display, by virtue of its advantages, such as low power consumption, less heat dissipation, thinness and lightness, and precise image reduction, rapidly occupies the display market. The liquid crystal display also has natural defects, one of the most important defects is long response time, and the response time is a special indicator of the liquid crystal display. The response time of the liquid crystal display refers to a response speed of respective pixel points of the display to an input signal. If the response time is short, a phenomenon of image trailing will not be generated when a motion picture is displayed. It is important when playing games and watching fast motion images. The response time, which is short enough, can ensure continuity of a picture.
For the current liquid crystal display on the market, the response time has already been a great breakthrough, but it cannot meet display requirements on running 3D games and playing high-quality DVD movies.